


The Be All And End All

by superFREAKINwholock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet Dancer Sherlock, Cute, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Happy, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, No actual sex, Tights, University AU, basically mike is cupid, halloween party, hot sherlock, john covered in mud and in a seriously good mood, lets talk about safe sex baby, lets talk about you and me, love at first dance, mike dresses up as a banana, mike gets them together, otp, rugby player John, slightly angsty, unless eye sex counts, very tight tightds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superFREAKINwholock/pseuds/superFREAKINwholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John falls in love, he usually has to get to know the person first but as he soon discovers, love at first sight can be a dangerous thing. Dancing between a thin line of love and lust, can John figure out his feelings before he's in too deep? From first Halloween dances at a student party and a last goodnight kiss before the inevitable, John discovers the true value of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Be All And End All

Tights were exactly the right name for the luscious material that clung hungrily to the dancer's legs as he moved gracefully across the dance floor. They outlined the glorious muscle that hung onto the bone perfectly; giving everything away. It seemed like it was a second skin. And John was memorised.  
  
Trapped, like a bee in a honey pot, John stood, mouth open in awe, as the dancer flourished around the studio. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. More beautiful than Sarah, the last love of his pitifully short life so far. To John, the straight blonde hair could not compare to his ebony curls which crowned his angular head. Her curvy figure could not compare to this finely chiselled sculpture of supple muscle. And her talents were nothing compared with his elegance and poise. A siren's song could not lure him away from the Adonis like figure that turned and twisted as though he were a sheet of the purest silk.  
  
Alas, the tranquility of the moment was shattered, as horrendous stomping drowned out the sound of the beautiful spectre. The surprise of it shook John from his growing obsession with the ballet dancer and, shaking his head, he put on a smile to face his rugby team as they traversed through the dance studios as a short cut.  
  
A rather large boy with short brown hair, covered with mud and peach fuzz just starting to sprout upon his thin upper lip strode forward confidantly annd slapped clapped John on the shoulder with such a force, that he almost fell over. However, the cheeky smile on the greasy face oozed friendliness and the hard exterior melted away.  
  
"All right Johnny Boy!" Mike, the large boy with short brown hair, exclaimed rather than questioned, "Thought that you would be at your dorm by now; especially as you left in such a hurry, but I'm glad we caught you. There is a party on Saturday night. Some one called Lestrade is hosting it and seeing as it's Halloween, it's going to be fancy dress. Couples fancy dress. You either have to go with someone or find someone who goes with your costume. It seems fun, but I doubt I'll find anyone." Mike seemed forlorn for a moment, eyes flicking towards the ground.  
  
"You'll find someone mate." John half heartedly offered. It was a very rare occasion when Mike couldn't go home with anyone - he had to keep up his good reputation of a lady killer now his good looks were starting to fade after his rugby accident and comfort eating.  
  
"Oh," Mike said, "It ain't nothing like that. Well, you see, I'm going as a banana. So if anyone is dressed as another peice of fruit then I ain't going home with anyone."  
  
Mike crossed his arms over his chest. Obviously put out by the notion, like it was a very deep and personal insult.  
  
Quickly turning his mind back to Sherlock, John replied cautiously, " You said I can go home with anyone-  right?"  
  
"Yes, Johnny boy! Anyone you so desire. It could even be that dancer over there . Look no one cares who you turn up with. You think that we're going to remember by the end of the night? No, so bring anyone." Mike finished, grinning as he saw John start smiling, "See you there then mate?"  
  
Nodding, John watched as the rest of the rugby team left, continuing to make a ruckus as per usual. Mike however stayed behind and whispered in Johns ear, "That guy in the studio been staring at you this whole time. Say hello or forever regret it."  
  
Blushing, John pushed Mike away, "Fine, just don't tell the others about ... You know."  
  
Trying to control the red blush blossoming across his face, still dirty from rugby, John turned around, feet clashing on the wooden floor. To his surprise the dancer was standing right behind him.  
  
"Um hey. So I was just wondering if you would like to er go to a er thing with, well its not really a thing but yeah, well-"  
  
"I assume you're talking about the Halloween party on Saturday night at 9 pm. And, by the way Mike Stamford was talking to you, he seemed quite adamant that you take me, thus, I accept your offer. I train until 8 so pick me up at 8 15."  
  
The Dancer turned elegantly on his heel, walking purposely to his bag, bending down at a snails pace which in turn gave John a view of the god like arse. Unashamedly gawping at the perfect round orbs caressed by thin tights, John stammered out a reply, "Um... Sure mate. Eight fifteen, eight fifteen. Right, picking you up from here then? Or..."  
  
"Yes here. The name's Sherlock Holmes, by the way." Sherlock drawled out in his husky voice as he vacated the premises, leaving the double doors swinging wide open.  
  
Asd  
  
John went to his rugby training the next day bursting with elation. It wasn't everyday one could manage to ask out the hottest boy in the collage successfully. Grinning from ear to ear, John really couldn't stop smiling, not even when his team bodged the easiest of exercises. It was not the usual John Watson the team was used to, but they were grateful as it was cold with the ground frozen stiff making it hard to run.  
  
Surprisingly, no one remarked on the unusual mood except Mike, "So,they said yes then?" Mike asked as they walked out of the corridor and into the dance part of the school to get to their dorms.  
  
Blushing, John replied, "Yes, they did, but I don't know what to wear. Should I go funny, should I go serious? Funny serious? I really don't have a clue. And what should I do about the hair. Is it alright messy with a bit of gel in it, or should I style it with more umph." He raised his hands in exasperation, then buried his face in his hands.  
  
"If I can offer an opinion, you'll have to come my dorm for coordination, can't have you being out of place." A voice boomed from inside a dance studio behind them.  
  
John spun around and knew exactly who he was looking for, Sherlock Holmes. That voice wasn't forgettable in a hurry.  
  
Stepping out from behind a door, it was indeed Sherlock who lithely strode out towards John, not stopping until their bodies were not quite touching; a few millimeters between them. It was so scandalising, the short space between them, for all John wanted to do was lean forward slightly onto Sherlock. But he didn't, as his body froze- staring into each others eyes with an intense stare.  
  
It felt like Sherlock was scrutinising his soul the way he looked at him - like he was analysing all of his dirty secrets then disregarding them. The tendrils of his musky scent permeated his nostrils, again invading his body and with each rise and fall of the chest, their bodies touched.  
  
At that moment, John was pretty sure that he would explode with something if Sherlock didn't close the gap soon. He felt like he needed that touch to survive, to breathe, even as his heart erratically pumped in his rib cage. It drove him up the wall.  
  
"Come to my dorm tonight. I have something to show you." Sherlock whispered into John's ear the deep voice reverberating around his skull with lips so close to the shell of his ear they were almost touching.  
  
Flushed, John nodded as Sherlock slipped his slender hands around Johns waist, sliding them down, carressing John's back, as he slipped a post-it note into his back pocket.  
  
Leaving his hands unashamedly on John's arse, Sherlock said, a bit louder this time, "Its my dorm number, be there at seven, don't be late. Dress in your normal clothes."  
  
Nodding, John stood like he was stuck in tar, drowning slowly in Sherlock's scent as he swaggered back to the dance studio, and out of sight  
  
"Someone call the fire brigade because I think you two just spontaneously combusted!" Mike interjected into the silence that followed, "I was seriously thinking about putting you out with an extinguisher. God, you have caught the attention of a right one there. Here," Mike pulled something out of his pocket, "Have this, if you do anything I don't want your doodle falling off."  
  
Once again John was blushing as he snatched the condom out of his friends hand, "Thanks, but I don't think he had that in mind."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
